The Crimson Assassin
by l The Crimson Assassin l
Summary: A new Hero arrives at the doors of the League. Follow the adventures of the assassin Thero'gar as he battles on the summoners rift and uncover dark secrets of his past.
1. Chapter 1: A new Beginning

The Crimson Assassin Chapter One: A new Beginning

**Authors notes:**

**This is my first story I ever made. I do hope you like it, even though I am a bad writer have bad English.**

**Don't say dis sht sux a lot. Say dis sht sux a lot coz…**

**Enjoy!**

Somewhere above the clear skies of Runeterra a humanoid figure was falling from the sky, and fast.

He put a hand over his face protectively to cover it from the Sun. The Sun wasn't his biggest problem right now. The figure could be best describes as a mix of a ninja and a knight .

www dot tinypic dot com view dot php?pic=1znn621&amp;s=8#.VNjk8eaG988 I am sorry but my description skills are sht i know this is annoyng but i cant bost complete links.

(A picture is worth a thousand words, right?)

As his eyes adjusted to the sunlight he looked around. The portal that he used to escape that incident placed him high above ground. He didn't really have time to put coordinates. As he looked around him all he could see was an endless ocean of green forests. As he looked directly below him he saw he was going to fall in a lake. By the lake stood a wooden cottage and the lake had a small island in it.

"_Finally for this thing to drop me somewhere saf_…"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence as another portal opened below him sending him flying horizontally straight to a purplish tower. He didn't really have time to admire its rather impressive architecture as he entered the tower trough a colorful window. The force was still strong enough for him to exit the tower trough the wall on the other side. At this point he started falling vertically straight onto a rectangular shaped building.

He drawed his two katanas from his back and desperately dug them in to the wall of the tower in hopes to slow his descent. But the pieces of rubble from the wall he tore down caught up to him hitting him straight in the head. He then fell trough the roof of a building.

He found himself lying on what looked like some sort of basketball terrain. The players and crowd went silent as they watched the man covered in rubble lie unmoving on the terrain.

"GET MISS SONA" Was all that he could remember before everything went black.

…

…

…

…

…

"Ugh… where am I ?" He found himself in a simple white room with a view to the park. He was covered in cream colored covers with white on the trim. Next to the door was a grey closet. He tried to get up but instantly felt dizzy and tried to grab something to hold on to but instead knocked a bottle of a nearby night table. He stumbled and sat down the bad again.\

Then a girl entered the room. She was rather beautiful he had to admit, she was wearing a nurse outfit that was rather revealing and had long black hair tied in a ponytail.

"You did this ?" She asked in a monotone and cold tone

"Obviously…" He asked in an equally cold tone.

"How long have I been here ?" The crimson man asked her.

"About four days" She said as she began watching some papers she held in her hand.

"Well that's just great, I feel slightly better, where are my belongings I would like to leave"

"Leave? "

"Leave…"

"That won't be happening"

"Excuse me"

"I don't know have you noticed but you have done quite some damage to The Institute…"

"I have no means of repaying"

"A high summoner is going to come visit you any minute now"

"Who ?"

At this moment the door opened and two men and one woman entered the room. The two men wore indentical purple robes faces obscured by the darkness their hoods where casting upon their faces. The female summoner had the same clothing but just with gold on the edges, the robes doing little to cover up her attractive figure.

"I am high summoner Alina" She said as she lowered her hood.

His guess was that she wasn't older than 28 had short blond hair and piercing hazel eyes. The nurse bowed slightly and exited the room.

"My name is Thero'gar, what do you want from me?" The crimson man said in a cold emotionless tone.

"Oh noting, you wrecked a tower of ours filled with priceless artifacts. It later fell on top of our concert hall, sooooooo as you see you have done quite a bit of damage" She said with a smile.

"My apologies but I have no means of repaying you" He said in an apologetic tone.

"Oh but you do! We sense that you have powerful magical energy coursing trough you. "

"…"

"We are the League of Legends and you are in the Institute of War, you have probably heard of us! "

"I am no from this relam" He said as he caught a glint in her eyes.

"We hold powerful warriors such as you here who fight for honor, fame and glory on the Rift each belonging from a different faction." She said quite excited now.

"I am not interested in neither of those" He said as he tried getting up again.

"Oh but you see you did quite some damage on our institute… and we will accept your presence on the Rift as payment!"

"_**That is….if you are worthy**_"


	2. Chapter 2: The Judgment

The Crimson Assassin: Chapter Two

**Authors notes:**

**I got 35 views of my 1****st**** chapter XD. Well even if im not getting any support I will still finish this story!**

Thero'gar still had two days until this so called Judgment. He used them to train in his modest room. He had time to think, to think of what happened before his appearance in Runeterra.

He would not think about it. Its time he got out of this mess.

He opted to walk since he wasn't fond of portals anymore. He had to walk trough the Institute gardens, more a forest than a garden. It had cobblestone walkways lit up by blue crystal lanterns. The rest of the Institute, minus the one he destroyed, was to put it in one word, magnificent.

All of the buildings where made of a purplish concrete with golden decorations depicting an ancient battle or event. He wondered how all those arches and columns could support all that weight, probably by the use of magic. Come to think of it the whole place was infused with magic, from the concrete to the flow of the water.

But the only thing that amazed him more that the institute, was the lack of people in it. He was told that the Institute housed all sorts of creatures and warriors from Runeterra and even other relams. So far he didn't see anyone.

He arrived at a tower, more massive than the one he leveled. Just above the massive gilded wooden door was a sing that read **"The greatest enemy lies within"**

The massive doors opened letting him in.

He found himself standing in a wide, long and dark hallway. He felt like he wasn't alone, like he was being watched, observed. He didn't like the feeling so he stayed on the sides in the shadows.

He didn't really remember opening the door at the end of the hallway but he found himself in total darkness.

But in the blink of an eye he found himself in the same throne room, from where he was thrown in the portal.

Was this a dream? No this was reality. He thought of the whole scenario thousands of times over and over thinking what did he do wrong.

They have already taken the whole castle except the throne room….

_**The Void Creatures…**_

What remained of the force defending the King and the throne room where exhausted, tired from countless of hours battling the void monsters. It didn't matter how much he cut down they just kept on coming and coming until, eventually, taking the whole castle.

The knights wore heavy metal armor pieces with Corinthian styled helmets. They where ragged.

The King was sitting on his throne head in hands, he looked depressed. In all time Thero'gar served as the kings assassin and bodyguard he never saw him like that.

Was he the only one calm in the whole room?

**Bash! Bash! Bash!**

The heavy iron door wouldn't hold out much longer.

Thero'gar was still standing at the king's side when Roash, the castle archmage, approached him.

He was dressed in a white long sleeved robe with a hood to cover his face. From the blackness where his face should have been where two blue glowing orbs. His experiments mutilated his body.

"Don't worry I have an ingenious plan, you just have to buy me more t…"

With a final sound of bending metal the doors came down. The king stood up, facing before an army of monstrosities never seen before.

"As long as my heart beats I will never give up to this evil that plagues our land, and I will fight that evil with my dying breath" Said the king as he lifted his greatsword and started the charge.

"WHO ARE WE?" Asked the king as the men started following close behind.

"_**WE ARE CHAMPIONS!"**_ There was that loud roar as the men followed their king into their grave.

The two forces clashed each other as blood started to flow, mostly human. The void monsters had a hide that was hard to cut trough.

The screams almost made him shiver, almost.

"_Now is the time to make changes_" Thought Thero'gar as he rushed to the mage just in time to deflect a spike that was aimed for his head.

The mage looked surprised for a moment.

"**CAST THE SPELL!**"The crimson man shouted as stood in a defensive stance in front of him .

"Oh yes…the spell, aneskorum nikotorum estea rodon mi fanas!" He began chanting as magic started to flow out of his fingertips.

"_The portal now just in time to pull the king to safety_" Thero'gar thought as he rushed to the king just in time to cleave in half a void creature resembling a lion that aimed to pounce at him.

He continued defending the kings back but eventually the only warriors left in the throne room where the king, Asagir the captain of the royal guard, and himself.

"My lord, we need to exit trough the portal to safety…" The crimson man said.

But as he turned he found that the only thing that was left of his king was his arm and half of his torso lying in a pool of blood.

Thero'gar fell to his knees. Was there noting he could do? Why couldent he change anything? He failed, again.

Protect the king.

Protect the king…

Protect the king…

He wasn't capable of doing even the simplest of tasks.

In front of him now stood his mentor, he never knew his age nor his name, only those glowing red eyes under the hood.

If there was anything he was afraid of it was him, his disapproval. When he was younger the only thing he wanted was to impress his teacher, he never managed to do that. But at the last mission he was supposed to complete to become a full fledged assassin his mentor suddenly disappeared.

Now there was this "thing" In front of him, watching him, mocking him.

He had failed again, not that that was a surprise.

But what came next certainly was.

"Why do you wish to join the League?" His mentor asked him.

"What?" Thero'gar said in disbelief in his eyes.

"Why do you wish to join the League? " His mentor repeated.

"I do not want to join the League, I am forced so" He said sarcastically.

"How does it feel to expose your mind" The elder assassin asked him as he bagan to fade from his sight.

"Rather disturbing"

"Welcome to the League, Crimson Assassin! " And with that he disappeared in a cloud of gray smoke.

Thero'gar found himself within a round undecorated chamber with a wooden door that was presumably an exit.

"Let's get this over with" The Crimson Assassin said in a determined tone.

But when he opened the door, much to his surprise, he was standing on top of a wide staircase in what seemed to be a meeting hall filled with summoners and the missing champions alike cheering.

"_So this is where they where_? " He thought.

A summoner came from behind him, a female with bright red robes.

"Greetings Championi am High Councillor Vessaria Kolminye, I would like to congratulate you for passing the judgment and becoming a new champion of the League of Legends" The older woman said as she put a hand on his back and led him downstairs.

As everyone cheered for him he thought his head was going to explode. He didn't like the crowd, the spotlight.

As they entered the gap in the crowd that led to a exit he noticed all sorts of weird creatures. A giant dog in golden armor, a assassin who had a shadow darker than those of the rest, and a girl that had, if he counted right, nine tail.

"We need to go to my office to discuss matters" The High Councillor said as she guided him to what seemed a maze of beautifully decorated hallways and passages.

Once they where there he took a seat at the office that was small and cozy, overloaded with towers of books, papers and reports.

"Well as you may have heard you got a title which is: The Crimson Assassin" She said a smile still present on her old face.

"Rather creative…" She didn't pay any attention to his sarcasticall remark.

"We need to get you a new skin too! " She said as she was looking at some papers at her desk.

"I don't prefer leather arm…." He was interrupted as she said "No I mean a new armor look"

"Is there a problem with my current armor? " He asked eyeing her.

"Every champion needs some freshness, I got some sketches here so you can decide if you like any of them."

"I do…"

"Come to think of it we don't need your opinion." She said as she took a envelope from the top of one of the towers of books.

"This isn't going to be quick is it? "

Authors Notes:

I do hope you will like this one more than the first one XD


	3. Chapter 3: First taste of Blood

The Crimson Assassin Chapter Three: First Taste of Blood

**Authors Notes**

**Going to start posting longer chapters in hope of getting attention, I am desperate for attention xD**

**Got my first and only review, tnx guest. Maybe I just need to get a bit more advertising. Well onto chapter three**

**Here is a list of his abilities:**

**Passive: Hiiro no Doragon no Satairu**

**Every third attack is a roundhouse kick dealing increased damage.**

**He uses energy as a power source. He is a full AD.**

**Q: Crescent Strike**

**The Crimson Assassin roots the target in place slashing it three times and knocking him back.**

**W: Blink**

**The Crimson Assassin uses a short range teleport to quickly appear behind his target. If the target is an enemy he stabs it doing damage.**

**E: Tanken o Nageru**

**The Crimson Assassin chooses one of his three daggers to throw as a skilshot.**

**The first one doing the most damage and slowing down opponents.**

**The Second one applies a poison that takes a percent of the targets health each second.**

**The third one allows the Crimson Assassin to teleport to where the dagger hit.**

**R: Crimson Mist**

**The Crimson Assassin shrouds the whole map in a thick red mist. Enemy champions line of sight reduces and the Assassin is able to dash to a nearby enemy dealing high damage.**

He was nearly five hours in that hellhole, sorting out details about his champions profile, to buff or nerf him, his lore, where was he supposed to stay and countless other small details.

There where various wings in the Institute of War, each of them housing champions rooms and decorated with things specific to the region. As far as he counted there where twelve wings, the wing of Noxus, Demacia, Freljord, Shurima, Ionia, The Shadow Isles, Piltower, Zaun, Brandle Ciry, Mount Targon, Bilgewater, and Neutral.

He was allocated a room in the neutral section, one he hasn't still seen due to a certain councilor.

He was about to enter the maze of hallways in hopes to find his room as he heard a female voice in his head.

"Champion Thero'gar you are to be summoned in the Summoners Riftin two minutes, we apologize for the short notice. The voice finished in an echo.

This was slowly starting to get irritating. He was assured during his five hour torture session that the institute was better than the most luxure hotels in any realm he has visited.

A blue circle appeared around him. It hummed as it got smaller and smaller.

In a blink of an eye he appeared in a round chamber that appeared to be doorless. It was still richly decorated with gold and some sort of bright blue crystal that appeared to be in the whole institute.

He noticed that other people where with him in the same room, well most of them where people. In front of him stood three champions like him. A hulking mass of stone that appeared to only scratch its head from time to time. He wondered if it was even intelligent.

The atmosphere in the round chamber was quite intense, but he didn't know why. He then noticed two men staring at each other across the room. One had long green robes reinforced with gold plate. He had a walking stick in his right hand and what appeared to be a three-eyed raven on one of his shoulder guards. Although he had a scarf over half of his face he could still tell how much hostility he was felling towards the other man.

The other man wore a full golden armor. Not an inch of his armor wasn't decorated with jewels or carvings. He had an golden crowned helmet on his head with a single jewel on his forehead. His guess was that he was royalty.

And behind him was a hooded girl with white hair. He had a bow that looked like it was made purely of ice, although she was holding it with half gloves. She had white hair that framed her face.

And soon he found himself standing on top of a platform surrounded by his teammates. Below was some sort of structure with a purple floating crystal. And farther appeared to be a forest what was the field.

"Umm…. hi? " Said a shivering voice in his head.

"I have been told the protocol, you are I assume my summoner?" Thero'gar asid trough the mental communication line.

"Y…ea, I…I am summoner Nicholas, this is my first g…game " He said still shivering.

"What to do summoner ?" Thero'gar asked.

"Umm I got you the starter items you need. I…. I mean go down the central lane." The crimson man wasted no time in obeying the summoner.

The journey to the river that cut the forest was relatively short, although he felt a bit weak.

"_Must be exhausted from not sleeping two days_." He thought for himself.

He stood in front of a stone guardian statue. Until on the far end of the road he saw his opponent.

A girl that wore an green outfit, well it could hardly be called an outfit, more a few green straps.

"Oh what an unpleasant surprise, you are that nurse form few days ago." He stated as he drawed his katana.

"And you are that ungrateful prick we saved" She said.

"It appears you are quite fond of revealing outfits hah." The Crimson man said as he began advancing with his minions.

If not for her half mask on her face the raging blush underneath would have been even more visible. She advanced with her minion wave as the mindless little critters clashed each other.

"S…so you give the kill….killing blow on a minion and you g…get gold and I buy you stuff" The summoner in his head said.

Thero'gar took a swing with his katana on a nearby minion expecting it to die instantly.

"What the?" He said as he tried swinging his sword again.

"Oh and yea you have been… been" The shivering summoner tried to say.

"Been what summoner? " The crimson man asked.

"Been…."

"Hmm? "

"Nerfed, weakened " The summoner said as he expected an outburst of rage from his champion.

"_As expected…_" The Crimson Assassin thought to himself.

He continued attacking the enemy minions while his opponent was nowhere to be seen.

A bright blue light shone on the assassin as he gained another level.

"You…. you get pieces of your p…power back as you fight, b…but you wont be strong here as you are outside the r…rift." The summoner said.

The Crimson Assassin felt the familiar weight of his three daggers on the back of his belt. Behemoth was the biggest and strongest one of the three, made out pieces of dragon jaw with a basilisk tooth blade. Venomfang was his second blade. A simple curved blade with brown leather straps on its handle. A bloody dragon engraved at the middle of its blade. And the third one was named Cravus, made of Drakurian steel and was simple in desing. On the edges of the blade where runes that glowed in a dim red light, the only part of the dagger that was sharp was the tip.

As his minion wave advanced further, and further he got near the tower. The tower fired a burst of concentrated arcane magic that did quite some damage.

He took swings at the tower with his sword as it slowly began to collapse, piece by piece.

The tower finally collapsed as the explosion sent tiny pebbles on every direction. The dust still didn't quite settle down as he noticed another cloud of dust, but this one was different.

In a blink of an eye a certain green kunoichi emerged from the shroud. She launched a flying kick aimed at his face as he raised his hands to block the assault.

He managed as she jumped off him sending the assassin stumbling backwards. She didn't give him any time to get up as she threw one of her kama's that hit the crimson assassin in his right shoulder.

Thero'gar threw one of his daggers, Carvus, at her which she deflected using her own weapon.

She approached slowly with a triumphant look in her eyes, she intended to enjoy this moment as much as she could.

"You arrogant prick, you think you are the best don't you?" She asked as she raised her weapon high above her head in order to strike him down.

"You overestimate yourself…" Thero'gar said as he made a hand seal instantly vanishing in front of her and reappearing where Carvus lay.

"WHY YOU!" She said anger in her voice as she launched another flying kick at him.

He vanished using another hand seal letting her hit a tree that was standing behind him, from the sheer force of the kick it cracked.

"This is just to easy…" He said as he used one of his shorter swords from his back to stab the female ninja in the kidney, his sword emerged bloody.

She could only cry in pain as she fell to the ground. He used her long pony tail to wipe her blood of his sword as he returned it to its place on his back.

She started crawling slowly to her second tower in the middle lane.

"You think you can escape me?" The crimson man asked.

"Rin Pyo Tou Sha Kai Jin Reitsu _Zai __**Zen**_" He said as he made hand seals, his last word sounded somehow twisted his voice turning to a contra-bass.

The female ninja found herself surrounded by a thick coat of red mist. It smelled like blood, it was hard to breathe, hard to see just dead cold silence.

And then she turned around to see two orbs of pure hate gleaming at her.

"_**Dieee**_" Was the last thing that she heard, the dead silence was broken by a scream of pain.

And then The Crimson Assassin found himself standing over the corpse of the female ninja, his three swords imbedded deep in her body.

"Wow…" The summoner said as Thero'gar picked up his swords putting them in the respectful place. The summoners voice lost its frightened sound as it turned into pure amazement.

"Uhh Thero, my teammates are asking for your assistance at the bottom lane near the enemy inhibitor." The summner said as he guided him trough the thick forest they called the jungle.

As he finally emerged from an overgrown pathway he saw the golden armored man in jumping, lance pointed down, on an enemy champion. He couldent see who it was, the only thing he could see was vivid red.

The ground trembled as the earth rose around the fighters making an arena. The wall of stone didn't hold him back as he used his Blink technique to enter the improvised arena.

In front of him was a girl, young vivid red hair falling freely up to her waist. She wore tight letter pants accompanied with spiked boots. On top of that she wore a letter jacket that uncovered her stomach area. She had fiery green eyes and a scar that ran across one of them.

He joined the golden armored man as they advanced together at her. As they came closer she threw a dagger at the golden man, the dagger didn't get to hit her mark as she used a technique similar to his blink and reappeared behind him.

In a flash of black and red the golden man lay dead on the ground, a curved dagger sticking out of his throat.

"Oh you are the new one?" She asked as she kept a toxic smile.

The crimson assassin didn't pay attention to her ramblings and instead charged her. They locked blades and could feel the warmth of each others bodies.

Thero'gar made the first move as he aimed a knee at her stomach but she steped back avoiding it. The assault was continued as he aimed a high roundhouse kick at her head. She used her teleportation ability as he could hear her behind him.

The red head assassin started spinning an throwing small blades at the crimson assassin, he didn't have time to turn until six of them found their target on his back.

He fell on one knee as he felt vibrations on the ground that slowly became stronger and stronger. As he raised his head he saw that big chunk of rock with hands and feet charge at high speed towards them.

He reacted just in time and rolled over to avoid the powerful impact, the read head on the other hand was sent flying back.

"You ok?" The mass of stone asked.

"I don't fall from just a few blades" The crimson assassin said as he tried to remove to small blades stuck in his back, usually his armor would deflect them easily but not this time, he was weak.

"Ok." The hulking creature answered back turning around to continue its advance.

The crimson assassin followed closely by as they walked on the blood stained sand.

As he and the rest of their team regrouped in front of the enemy nexus that now had only one turret guarding it.

As all champions in the mach met they all engaged in one large teamfight. Instantly he engaged at the closest enemy he could find, it was a little girl, no older than eight. He didn't care he killed children before, their blood runs the same as of any other man, or woman.

That is until she threw her teedy bear at him, at first he thought it was some form of weak attack, until that is, it turned to a fiery giant, it was a shadow bear. He wondered how did a little girl get a shadow bear but he instantly looked beneath him only to find that the ground turned dark and wicked talons emerged from it to grip its enemies. He jumped in order to avoid them until he realized it was a friendly spell.

The familiar read head assassin started spinning again in order to unleash hell upon him and his teammates,hesaw in the corner of his eye something shining. It was a giant arrow made of ice the size of a tree. As it hit the enemy team it dispersed into tiny sparkles and a blue mmist. And from the mist came crashing down the golden armored man creating an stone arena.

Now they all stood in a bloody mess of limbs and guts.

After these attacks, only one enemy remained in a half sitting position leaning at the remaining tower. A small fuzzy creature with a green hat and what appeared to be a small blowdart.

"Y…." The creature stopped speaking to cough up some blood. "You can't do anything while I'm under this tower, so you…" The creature didn't get to finish his sentence as Behemoth, the biggest of Thero'gars daggers, found its way between the creatures eyes effectively splitting its head in two.

"AFTER ME COMRADES!" Shouted the golden plated man said as he charged on the last tower enduring its beam of energy that slowly started eating up on his armor.

The tower was reduced to rubble in mere seconds followed up by the nexus.

Time seemed to stop as they where warped back in the same round doorless chamber.

They all sat down in order to rest from the fight expect the golden man. He choose to walk to Thero'gar and sat next to him.

"I am Jarvan the Forth Lightshield of Demacia, you are Thero'gar the new champion?" The golden man asked with a tone that demanded obedience.

"Correct." Thero'gar said as he cracked his neck and checked if the battles on the rift left any real damage.

"You show quite some promise, I am of the Demacian faction, you as one of the neutral faction can join us if y…" He was cut short as he was interrupted by the older man in long dark green robes.

"Bah, do not listen to him! If you want real power join Noxus not these Demacian weaklings!" He said as he put a hand on his shoulder, his three eyed raven giving an approving nod.

"Hey back off Swain I call dibs on this guy!" Jarvan IV said as he turned to the older man pushing him.

"You imbecile you can't call…dibs on him!" Swain replied angrily.

"Yes I can!"

"You see my friend he is immature and weak, in Noxus we don't tollera…" He was interrupted as a familiar blue light appeard beneath them to move them to where they were before they ended in the round chamber.

"Finally…"

"Champion Thero'gar, you have a rift battle in four seconds" A voice said in his head.

"What the…." But circles already moved him to the round chamber.

_**One hour later….**_

"_This is getting on my nerves…_" He thought to himself as he slowly dragged himself to where his room was supposed to be.

"T-gar yo dude we are like, rift and all that!" A voice of an annoying teenager echoed in his mind.

"**WHAT BLACK MAGIC IS THIS?!**" But his shouting didn't change the fact that he was being moved to the torture chamber.

Later, as all the maches for the day ended he was trying to stand. The last mach was a disaster, he wasn't able to keep focus.

"_I can't remember the way to my room, if I ever knew that is. I cant move, I would give my armor for a bed right now. Ugh… the floor will have to do_." And with those final words he closed his heavy eyes and went on a deserved nap.


	4. Chapter 4: The Blood Moon

The Crimson Assassin Chapter Four: A day in the life of a Champion

**Authors notes:**

**Yay got another review. I would still like the visitors to leave a review coz it means a lot to me, I am looking to improve. O well heres the next chapter.**

"_My back_…" Thero'gar tried to get up, but failed, as he fails at everything he thought.

With a cracking noise he got up helping himself with his sword that left stabbing marks in the marble floor as he walked, he didn't care.

It was early morning, it appears no one has got up yet expect for a few summoners walking here and there. The crystal lamps weren't lit yet, and he was thankful for that, his eyes probably couldn't bare any lights right now. He felt sick, he wondered when was the last time he was sick.

The Neutral wing was at the second floor. The marble stairs looked like an impossible task from his point of view. He slowly started to climb the stars.

After about ten minutes he managed to get to the top and slowly walk to the hallway where the neutral wing was.

He looked at the necklace on which his room key was hanging, it had the number nine engraved on it.

He walked slowly to the room that had the number nine on it and tried to insert the gilded room key in the lock, miserably failing a couple of times. Once he managed to open it he fell on the fuzzy carpet of the apartments hallway.

He left his weapons at the entrance and crawled to where he thought the bedroom was.

The bedroom had a king sized bed at the center of it with two night tables at each side. A large yew closet and an large golden framed mirror next to it. He managed to pull the red curtain over the wide window.

Finally falling to his bed, the sandy color of the room relaxing is tired eyes.

"_This place will draw me insane_…" The crimson assassin thought to himself as he slowly fell asleep.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"This isn't possible…" The crimson assassin angrily said. He thought of getting up but dismissed the thought thinking it will just go away.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"_It will go away_…"

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

"IT WILL GO AWAY!"

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"THAT'S IT!" Thero'gar dashed out of bed with renewed energy fueled by his rage. He opened the door expecting someone to punch in the face but there was nobody.

"Over here, over here! " A tiny voice came from below.

The assassin resisted the urge to kick the tiny yellow and brown furry summoner in the face.

"Umm…. We realize that there was a tight schedule but all of the summoners wanted to try you out, its like that with all the new champions, we apologize for the inconvenience, he he." The Small summoner said as he scratched the back of his small head.

"You are an inconvenience." The assassin replied as she slammed the door close.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

As the assassin opened the door of his room again the same summoner said "Oh and there is a festival at Ionia today if you would like to co…."

"_**I will drink from your skull**_." The assassin said his voice dripping with venom as he gripped the handle of his blade in an effort to decapitate the small summoner. But the furry mage used flash, the same spell he saw many times on the rift, to escape deaths grip.

Now that he has been left alone the crimson assassin returned to his bedroom and to the soft embrace of his bed.

He wasn't sleepy anymore.

He cursed in his mind the whole bloody institute.

He sat up on the bed, wondering what to do to fill the rest of the day, it was Monday so there where no matches on the rift today. Maybe check out that festival down town? No, if there was something he hated the most it was people.

He decided to go explore the institute since he is going to spend a lot of time there. He left his weapons on the bed, expect for one of The Butcher Blades, the ones he wore on his back, plucked from the dead hands of Gorr'ak the Butcher of Dreador.

One will do just fine.

He exited his room locking it on his was out. He decided to first go trough the various wings where the institute champions where housed.

Most of the wings were like his own, from Mt. Targon the smallest of the wings to Demacia and Noxus.

But there was one wing that left an impression on him, the Ionian wing. It reminded him so much of his home, elegant, simple and not overstuffed with needless decorations like the rest of the institute.

Maybe he will move here, just maybe.

The institute was empty again, why wasn't he notified if there was some major event, or was he?

The festival…

Well he had noting better to do. But where was Ionia? Some town nearby?

He rushed down the hallway and down the dreadful stairs that still haunt his memories to the entrance of the institute dorms. As he expected a blonde girl, a summoner, was sitting with a bored expression on her face at a oaken desk.

"You, summoner, how can I get to Ionia? " As he asked the summoner was holding back a laugh, but as his eyes narrowed at her she quickly became serious.

"To the portal tower, take the pathway to the left and you can't miss it" She said with a frightened smile on her face.

He followed her instructions as he entered the tower he found himself standing in a runic circle and an map placed on a stone pedestal. He touched an island on the map marked as Ionia.

He felt the pressure in the room getting higher and with a high sound he instantly found himself standing in front of a city. The sing next to him reading The Placidium.

As he saw the mass of people in front of him he instantly wished he was back at the institute but realized he couldn't get back anymore.

He dived in the middle of the mass trying to get to the center. There where colorful stands selling everything from "powerful artifacts" to fruit. He noticed that as he went closer to the center the mass got thinner and thinner, until he saw an open space but someone hit him with a paper umbrella on the forehead.

"Watch it." But as he continued moving he bumped into someone.

"You filthy peasant how dare you!" Said a voice filled with anger as he saw two purple orbs flying straight at him.

He ducked to avoid one but the second orb was flying low, instantly he used the butcher blade to try and deflect it, but he didn't see the third one flying backwards and hitting him at his spine sending him stumbling forward. Then a wave of purple force pushed him back from the caster.

As he got up from the ground he realized he was surrounded by purple orbs, the cobblestone beneath them cracked. He readied himself for the impact but there was none.

"OH SHIT! Another champion!"The purple mage approached Thero'gar quickly and dusted him off.

Infront of him stood a beautiful girl with long white hair falling to her mid thighs, which were exposed. She was wearing some sort of revealing, again, purple outfit with long gloves and appeared to be floating in the air slightly.

"I'm Syndra, you may heard of me, I am from the league. Didn't want to attack you thought you where one of these meager weak life forms, the glow from her eyes slowly disappearing.

"Thero'gar… don't worry im not hurt, attacks that strong cant hurt me." He said taking a swing at her pride.

"I hope you won't report me to the League?" She said biting her lip.

"Nice meeting you Syndra." The crimson assassin said patting her on the shoulder and walking away.

The ring that was made by the mass watching slowly dispersed.

"Wait it was an…." Syndra caught up to him grabbing his shoulder.

"I…."

"How about I treat you and we forget all of this ever happened?" She suggested. Now that he thought about it he was really hungry, he didn't eat in two days and this fight really exhausted his energy.

"Agreed." And with a handshake the agreement was sealed and she led him by the hand trough the crowds with a a smile on her face.

Some time later…

The Moon had already replaced the Sun as the two champions where sitting at a table on a balcony of nearby restaurant, the main event of the festival was about to start as crowds gathered around the large bamboo podium.

They were on the second floor of the restaurant so they had quite a good view from there. The balcony was overgrown with some sort of decorative vines that were climbing the walls and descending on the bamboo tatami that lay spread on the floor.

"The show is about to begin" Syndra said as she turned her attention to the bamboo podium.

As soon as she said that, two people appeared out of thin air and bowed to the crowd, a dead silence spreading over the whole quarter.

The two actors were a man and a woman, dressed in red and white traditional Ionian clothing, masks adorning their heads.

They preformed some sort of dance, it appeared that the man was chasing the woman and that she was trying to escape.

"Tell me Syndra, what is the point of all this?" Thero'gar asked turning his attention to the mage sitting across him.

Syndra didn't look away from the show, "It is an old Ionian legend, the woman is named Reina, and the guy that is chasing her is a demonic spirit. Then she found a mask of her own and confronted him scaring him away for good, or something like that. It's a symbol of Ionian culture representing the rebirth and cleansing of the spirit." She let a brief sigh escape her mouth.

"Something troubling you?" The crimson assassin asked raising an eyebrow.

"The story of my life, today is his anniversary…" She suddenly got angry.

"Lost a loved one?" The assassin asked.

"A loved one? She got more and more angry. "A LOVED ONE?"

"Sigh… well we got a lot of time so why don't I tell you…"

"I was born with great powers, destined for greatness, but all the people feared them, unbalance they said, even my parents. As far as I know of myself I was under elders of Ionia, from one to another, they all tried to control me, to oppress me, to deny me my gift, they wanted it for themselves. There was one particular elder, he took it a step too far. It was a on this day, I wasn't allowed to exit my temple prison, I could only watch the celebrations from the walls, I have never been to the town, it was so colorful and pretty. He told me I couldn't go because we had some important work to do. He wanted to put a spell on me to seal my powers so he can use them for himself. I killed him, my orbs smashing his corpse over and over until there was only a bloody pulp left." She expected of him to be shocked, to reject her like the others did.

"A sad story indeed." He remarked.

"All of the Ionians rejected me, a witch they called me, they are all weak." Bitterness in her tone. "You are practically my only friend now." She said a smile adorning her face now.

"So I told you my life story, what about you, your lore tells us almost noting." She asked with the curiosity of a six years old.

"Well, I was born also with a form of "curse" like yours." He removed his shoulder guard so she can see his bare muscular neck.

"This is the Sergregarus mark." The assassin said as he showed a tribal marking of some sort. "It is something the members of the Actos clan members are born with. Almost all of the Actos are exterminated, we are practically immortal, our only weakness is the Fellonic metal, and it is so rare that if all o it was gathered it would barley make for a dagger, and ye they got it, capturing my kinsmen and murdering them. My father chocked my mother and threw me in a raging stream in hopes of killing me. Some royal guards on patrol found me and took me in, to be trained as a guard, as an assassin, why waste such a lethal force. The first time I killed someone was at age of six, a slave girl a bit older than me. I was trained by an master assassin, never knew his name. My training consisted of going into the night practicing assassinations on slave families. At the end I was a master assassin, fit to protect the emperor, or eliminate any feudal lords that dare question his rule without making much of a echo in public life." He said his eyes narrowing.

"And in the end I didn't manage even to do that, there is no purpose in my life anymore." The assassin said bitterly.

"Well at least we have something in common…." She said raising her sake in a toast.

"Hmm?"

"We both have fucked up lives." She said finishing her drink and ordering another one.

"That we do." A smile formed under his mask.

"Oh look the show is done, know what that means?" She asked getting up.

"No…" The assassin replied as she pulled him up by the hand.

"Dance time!" She pushed him of the balcony, he landed one his right hand pushing himself up with a backflip, not to her surprise. She gracefully landed on the cobblestone road.

"I don't know how to dance" Thero'gar said shrugging.

"Don't worry I will lead!" She said rushing and pulling him close to the podium.

As they entered the crowd she guided his hand on her back and grabed the other one with her hand, she rested her head on his chest.

"_Well that was easier than I thought_" The assassin thought to himself.

It was a slow and sensual dance, at this moment he just noticed how beautiful she was. Her snow white hair perfectly framed her face.

His thinking was interrupted when he heard a sob coming from down below him, was she crying?

"Syndra, whats wrong?" He asked, she just forced a smile.

"Lets get back the restaurant" She said trying to hide her tears.

"You know you can tell me what's bothering you." The assassin said as the sat down the same table.

"I need a drink."

"Want some tea."

"No, not this time, I think I need something stronger this time." She said as she called the waitress, dressed in white and red clothes. " Id want a full bottle of Awamori!" The purple mage said.

"On the way!" And with a bow the girl disappeared behind the paper walls.

The next ten minutes Syndra just stared at the table, not moving an inch. Thero'gar wanted to help her, but didn't know how, and this awkwardness was killing him, until the waitress brought the bottle of drink and a bottle of water.

She tried to pour the water in the drink but Syndra grabbed her hand.

"Umm…" The girl said in confusion. "You do know that almost half of this is alcohol?"

"That's why I ordered it…" Syndra replied sending her away.

She grabbed the bottle and drank directly from it, little streams of the drink running down her chin. The assassin could only stare.

_Half an hour later_

By now Syndra became rapidly drunk, a pink line was evident on her cheeks.

"I don't believe that drowning your problems in alcohol will do any good…" The crimson assassin remarked, but Syndra just started laughing, it appeared that what ever he said just made her laugh. Her emotions would just erupt on the surface, one second she is crying and the next she is laughing and drowning in alcohol.

"I think it has been enough." The assassin got up. He left ten gold coins on the table, although the coins were from his realm it was still gold.

He picked the now passed out Syndra from her chair and put her in a bridal carry in his arms.

A few streets later he found a tower that appeared the same in design as the one at the institute. The same map was one the same pedestal. He put his index finger on the spot that was marked "The Institute of War".

The high pressure of the air followed with a high pitched sound moved them to the gates of the institute.

It was a short stroll to the dorms, at this hour everyone was either still at the festival or deeply asleep. They made it to the Ionian wing, and lastly to the purple door of Syndra's room.

He was surprised to say the least, fuzzy carpets, fuzzy sofas, fuzzy walls, and everything was purple.

"…."

It hurt his eyes, so much fuzzyness, he hated fuzzy. He turned left and went trough the opened bedroom door. He though that his bad was oversized, but hers, it took more than half of the bedroom, and a mountain of piled pillows resting on top of it.

"…."

He went to the side of the bed and lay her carefully on it. As he was about to exit rings of purple energy appeared around him cuffing his arms and legs, he fell on the fuzzy carpet with a thump.

"Syndra this is childish…" The assassins voice silence by the carpet in his mouth.

He felt himself being pulled by Syndras powers on the bed next to lay next to her.

"What are you doi…." To say that he was surprised would be said lightly.

Syndra grabbed his facemask and slowly down to reveal his face.

His black messy hair framing his pale face, some of the strands lay over his forehead and his crimson eyes. He had an X shaped scar on his right cheek and a small one besides his nose.

"You are quite handsome…." She drunkenly said, a wide smile present on her face.

She slowly mover her face closer, until he could feel her breath on his face.

Syndra moved her head forward until their lips met, she tasted like cinnamon, and alcohol. He was frozen for a moment, but then just relaxed and enjoyed the moment.

She broke the kiss, looked in his eyes, hugged him and fell asleep.

"Well this is just great." The crimson assassin said as he tried to get comfortable, _tried_.

_**Hope you liked the chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Hauntings from the Past

The Crimson Assassin Chapter Five:

**Authors Note:**

**Got my third review yay! Tnx dude really means aloft, for you that are watching please review and send a suggestion.**

"_I can't do this anymore."_

"_I need to find a way out."_

"_This room….." Thero'gar was surrounded by the filthy walls of his dundgeon, no windows only one rat and a pile of hay in the corner to keep him company._

"_I will use what they told me…" As soon as the guard walked in bludgeon in hand Thero'gar jumped from the shadows using a sharpened stone to strike trough the guards weak point at his neck, with a gurgling sound he fell to the ground._

_As he ran trough the halls the other prisoners shouted at him, to let them free, they had families, he didn't care, they were weak, they don't deserve to live._

_The guard at the exit of the prison also fell to his improvised weapon as gands grabbed his head and pulled him behind in the dark. Now all he had to do was get trough the gate, and they were always open._

"_What?!" The assassin said in disbelief as he saw them closed, on top of the gatehouse, stood the silhouette of his mentor._

"_**Too slow**__…" _

Thero'gars eyes jerked open, it was a nightmare, the past still haunted his dreams. He found the purple mage laying on top of him with her arms around his neck, her cheek pressed on his.

The rings didn't still disperse, he didn't really want to wake her up, but he didn't want to spend any more time cuffed like this.

Syndras eyes slowly opened, she blinked a few times, yawned and fell back to sleep, or did she? She jumped out of bed a look of surprise on her face.

"That wasn't a dream?" She asked as redness slowly started coloring her face.

"If you don't mind…" The assassin looked at the purple rings as they slowly dispersed with a wave of her hand.

"I am sorry I didn't….." She tried explaining as she looked at the floor.

"Your brain was swimming in alcohol, you don't need to explain, besides, I cant way I wasn't comfortable, heh." The assassin said as he pulled his mask up on his face again.

Syndra's blush starting to get even more fierce, if that was even possible. Then she put her palm over her mouth and quickly ran trough the door.

"Hangover, that's why I choose not to get intoxicated." Thero'gar said as he stretched his arms.

A few minutes later he found himself standing alone in the Ionian wing hall as Syndra had an early battle at the Rift, it appeared that Syndra felt more awkward around him from their kiss, his first kiss. Come to think of it, he got his first kiss at age of 25, most of his clam members had a wife by now. Although he placed an oath on celibacy the emperor was dead, he didn't have to stick his oath anymore.

He should have a few battles today, so he went to the top floor were the cafeteria was located to pick up something to eat. As he entered the cafeteria the conversation in the room suddenly died as all of the attention was turned to him, he didn't like attention, nor people, and there were a lot of people here, too much for his liking. He picked up a tray from a stack and continued to where the food was located, when he noticed something staring at him.

Someone to be precise… Before him stood a girl, blond hair, white t-shirt and bright jeans. Her eyes were so blue and that smile, it irritated him quite a bit.

The conversation returned as he turned to face his nemesis.

"Your smile, it is hurting my eyes." The assassin raised his hand to block the girls face.

"Can I help you?" The assassin asked in an annoyed tone that just screamed at her to get away.

"Oh hi! Im Luxanna Crownguard, but you can call me Lux, sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo I was wondering if you would come and eat with us" The girl pointed at a table occupied with Jarvan IV, and several others.

"I appreciate the invitation but I eat alone." The crimson assassin replied as he continued his march towards the food.

From the metallic stand he took out some yogurt, and some roasted rice with salmon. He then turned around hoping to make a quick exit.

Alas he could only hope, from the exit approached a man that seemed to be a ninja, vivid red eyes burning in the darkness of his helmet. He appeared to have no weapons on himself and the shadow he casted appeared to be somehow darker and move on its own will.

The man stood in front him, Thero'gar was a bit taller than him. He stared at him for a few moments as the champions from the cafeteria observed the standoff.

The ninjas eyes narrowed as he disappeared apparently into the floor.

The institute was getting the better of him, it was quite annoying when everyone wanted to get to know him, why don't they mind their own buissnes?

The crimson assassin got back to his room and got immediately to his bedroom. He put his tray on the bed as he slowly began unclasping his armor, he didn't get out of it for a few days, he needed some rest, not that it was heavy or anything, harder than bluesteel, lighten than phoenix feather.

As soon as he got rid of his armor he approached the wardrobe and when he opened it, to be surprised would be saying it lightly. Within it on a hanger lay an outfit resembling his, only it was all golden and white…..It was disgusting, like the rest of the institute.

On the hanger engraved in gold, of course, was an inscription reading "Whitelighter Thero'gar". Did they expect of him to wear that, thing?

"_Never mind_." The assassin thought as he got a pair of plain black sweatpants and an dark gray t-shirt. Of his armor he picked out his facemask and removed its chinguard.

He sat on his bed and put the tray on his lap.

"Finally able to rest a little." The assassin said as he put his tray with food on his lap.

The rice wasn't bad, he ate better thought. The institute was a really hellish place to be, not a single sane person here, well maybe except Syndra. She was probably his only friend there. One friend was all he needed, as far as asked he didn't need friends at all. As soon as they calculate the damage he has done and he repays it with blood he is out of here.

But where to then?

He didn't really think of that. There was no king to serve, he certainly couldn't stay here, then where?

He had no purpose anymore.

Had not a reason to live.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"**Who's now?!**" The assassin said as he basically threw his tray on the ground.

"I am not here…" The yelled from his bedroom.

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

The unwanted visitor jumped as the assassin appeared behind her, mask on face only without his armor.

"Speak…" The assassin said contempt oozing from his red eyes.

"Why don't be like that…" The girl said putting on a devious smile.

The girl was beautiful least to say. She was wearing some sort of costume, Ionian he would say, revealing as always. But what surprised him was that she had nine white tails, whiskers on her cheeks and fox ears, her golden eyes his something behind them, he couldn't say what.

"Since you are the new champion we decided to throw you a welcoming party, and I was sent to pick you up!" She cheerfully said.

"I don't like parti….." He was cut off as she grabbed his hand and started pulling him down the hallway.

It was a long way to the top of the dorm building where her room resided, where the party was supposed to be held. As they arrived at the door of her room she put a hand and drawed her room key from her cleavage.

As she unlocked the door she literally pushed him in. The room was big, he didn't think there was something like this in the Ionian quarter, it was probably the best room in the institute.

"Nice room, how did you get it?" The assassin asked as he looked around.

"I have my ways." The fox girl said followed with a giggle.

"So where are everyone?" The assassin asked, crossing his hands.

"_Oh we just got a little early…_" The girl said seductively as she put on a sly smile.

She started getting closer, and closer until she put her hands on his chest, she wraped her tails around the assassin, he remained unfazed.

"What do you think you are doing?" The assassin asked.

"Immune to my charm?" She giggled.

"_Champion_ _there you have a battle, teleportation ETA six seconds_" echoed a voice in the assassins head.

"Farewell succubus…" The assassin said as he disappeared into thin air. Leaving the girl slightly disappointed.

"Heh, I like the targets that struggle." She said now alone in her room.

In the round chamber he found himself with Akali, the ninja he met earlier, some sort of unicorn-girl-thing? It wielded a staff with an golden half moon on top of it.

Akali instantly spoke. "What the hell is this?! Where is the fifth champion? Why am I with this prick and Zed?"

She nagged about the position they were in for the whole duration of their stay in the round chamber.

They soon found themselves standing on top of the platform above the purple nexus.

"You need to learn to play with the cards life has given you…" Was all the assassin said as he headed towards bottom lane leaving her standing on the platform.

Heading towards bottom lane? What the hell? He realized he just broke what he said a minute ago. Nevermind.

He was playing with Akali, the female ninja stayed quiet until the minions spawned.

On the other side of the lane there was a girl in a short, of course, purple dress with a comically oversized top hat, she was wielding a rifle, it was something new in his realm, although rare he got to see a few of them close up.

Both Akali and him were farming minions, the girl armed with the rifle occasionally shot a few bullets at them.

"If I weren't weakened like this I would have shot you down five times by now." The woman said with a British accent.

"If I weren't weakened like this the battle would have been already over." His remark only caused anger on the face of the girl as she aimed another piercing shot at them, the assassin sidestepped dodging it.

Akali used the chance when she was distracted and threw her kama from the bush hitting the girl in the shoulder, as she released a cry of pain the female ninja launched a flying kick hitting her square in the chest, ripping her kama out of her shoulder.

Akali was caught by surprise as when she landed she stepped on one of the girls traps, leaving her immobilized. Akali instantly received a few shots in the stomach as she fell on the ground.

"Wanna know why its called Ace in the Hole? I am the ace and the hole is where you used to have your head!" The girl said as a laser appeared on akalis forehead.

_**Bang.**_

The assassin released a muffled grunt of pain as the bullet hit him in the knee. In the last moment he blinked in front of Akali saving her from certain doom. He fell to the ground on his shattered knee, Akali didn't miss this chance as she jumped over the wounded assassin landing gracefully behind their enemy, her kama dripping with blood as the girl fell to her knees, her head rolling over in the direction of the river leaving a trail of blood behind it.

She approached the assassin and lent him a hand. "Thanks, you didn't have to do that, does it hurt?" The female ninja said in a soft tone.

"No, it actually even healed me…" The assassin sarcastically remarked getting a sigh from the ninja.

"Tou. Kai. Rin.. Zen." The assassin said as he made a hand seal, vanishing in a cloud of red mist.

His summoner instructed him to gank top lane, his opponent was somebody called Sion, he was low on health. Thero'gar choose to go trough the jungle and then exit on the river path.

As he was silently moving trough the woods he heard a noise coming from the Red Brambleback camp. As he knelt in the brush he noticed someone attacking the monster, better yet something.

From his point of view it was an old bag impaled with a few sticks with a few crows running around, he didn't even need a sword to kill that thing he thought.

He waited for his summoner to tell him when to strike, he threw Carvus at the monster gaining a red runic circle named the Crest of Cinders, or red as most of the summoners called it.

The creature was surprised as it turned its attention to the bush the dagger came from and placed a ward in it, but was surprised to find no one. The assassin already blinked to the other bush and dashed from it in order to impale the thing, but was amazed at how sturdy it was, damm rift magic.

It laughed maniacally as it appeared behind him, followed by a storm of crows. Crows? They were mere flies. Now it was Thero'gars time to laugh at the poor damage the creature was dealing, and in a few slices it was reduced to a pile of ashes, well more improved than reduced. From there he exited the jungle and ran up the river and hid in the bush near op lane.

What he saw was a giant of a man, pale, wielding a massive axe he used to cleave minions in half. In his stomach there was a bright red light, on his jaw he wore what seemed to be half of a metal crown. He was badly wounded.

"I WANT BLOOD!" The giant said as he started charging for the bush the assassin was in, stomping on a few minions on his path.

"_Shit, it was warded._" The assassin thought to himself as he narrowly dodged the charge by doing a roll.

The giant stopped with a roar and turned around to face his new enemy. A red shield appeared around him as it god denser. It soon exploded sending the assassin stumbling backwards. The giant ran quickly to him as he towered above him he raised his war axe high above his head.

The assassin thanks to his quick reflexes got into a crouching position and rolled underneath his legs only to use his sword to cut the giants common peroneal nerve leaving his left leg useless as he stumbled onto his knee.

The master assassin had to know the human anatomy to the smallest details, in order to know where to strike.

He nimbly jumped onto the back of the giant using his Butcher's Blades as climbing tools. The giant tried to get the assassin with his left hand but failed to do so as Thero'gar avoided his hand with ease. He reached the top as he impaled Sions shoulderblade with one of his short katanas leaving and used the other one and dug it into the giants neck, its tip exiting trough the throat.

The assassin expected the creature to die but with an inhumane howl it dropped its axe and started shaking and turning like a wild beast. It was getting significantly harder for him to stay on the giants back as he was shaken off landing on his feet in the water.

The giant charged him but started getting closer more slowly, and slowly until he stumbled, fell on his knees and finally in the river, face half submerged by the water.

The voice of the female announcer boomed across the rift announcing that Thero'gar just killed Sion. He recovered his blades from the monsters back as he heard the announcer reporting the deaths of his other enemies.

He started moving to the enemies base to ward their blue, as how the summoners called it, but when he arrived, he saw something that disturbed him greatly.

A tentacle, purple and glowing with power, it was moving towards the blue camp, it looked like one of _them, _The Void Creatures.

The enemy team surrendered at the moment, sending Thero'gar and his teammates into the round chamber where they started the battle. The assassin dismissed the thought of having one of the void as a champion, he has started hallucinating, yes that's right.

He was soon teleported back to the fox girls room, apparently no one was there as the door was locked, he just blinked to the other side. He started walking back to his own room, from time to time a summoner would greet him.

But a thought haunted him, that thing, was it truly of the Void? Those cursed creatures ruined his life, he didn't have a purpose to live.

Depression slowly took over his mind, but he was used to it, life is shitty anyway.

Life taught him a valuable lesson. If there is the smallest chances of anything going wrong it will.

As long as he has spare time, he thought about speaking with a high summoner about moving to the Ionian wing, it was peaceful enough, and more importantly, it reminded him of home.

He arrived at the office of high summoner Alina, the one he met at his stay at the hospital.

"Come in." Was heard from inside the office, he didn't want to bang his head over how she knew he was coming.

The office didn't surprise him at all, towers of papers and papers. The walls weren't visible of the bookshelves.

"Knew you would come." The girl said cheerfully clearing her worktable of the pile of papers and reports.

"We did a damage calculation, you leveled the storage tower, we store artifacts there, the ones you use in the field are copies of the ones we keep…ergh hmm were keeping in the tower." She said as she handed him a paper.

Meki Pendant

Regrowth Pendant

Sage Ring

Emblem of Valor

Force of Nature

Hearth of Gold

Ionic spark

Kages lucky pick

Leviathan

Malady

Mana manipulator

Oracles hood

Philosophers stone

Priscillas blessing

Zhonyas Ring

Blackfire Torch

Deathfire Grasp

Eleisas Miracle

Innervating Locket

Madreds Bloodrazor

Shard of true ice

Soul shroud

Runic Bulwark

"What is this?" The assassin asked reading the note.

"That is… the list of artifacts you have completely eradicated, their total value in league service is…. Well since it isn't really your fault, lets say 250 years." She said with a smile adorning her face.

"Shit…"


	6. Announcments 1

**Announcments**

Every few weeks I get a week that I cant write in, its complicated, this is one of them.

Going to rewrite chapter one and two, and remove the link and try to describe Thero'gar.

Special thanks to Dave134, Aphatetic Male, Guest and last but not least RazorC, you have been of big help, and to answer your question, it is going to be a OC x Syndra, and about the glimpses of other girls, well I just make up random interactions, and the larger chunk with Akali is story related, trust me.

See you all in six days!


	7. Chapter 6: Life is Strange

The Crimson Assassin Chapter Six: Life is Strange

**Authors notes:**

Im back to writing, thanks to everyone who posted a review. Without further delay I give you teh next chapter.

Once the charade was all over, the assassin stepped out of the office with a new vigor. He finally got rid of his room in the neutral and got one in the Ionian wing, the first thing he wanted to do is go check it out.

As he was walking he thought of all the time of service to the league he had to do, it was rather annoying. And how did he manage to bring down the whole tower?

"Nevermind... Finally I'm here." The assassin said as he stood in front of the door of his new room, the door was plain, undecorated expect for the large number 21 engraved in it.

He was about to open it when he felt someone's eyes on him, it was an uneasy feeling, of being watched. He turned in the direction of where the long hall ended, seeing only shadow.

"May I help you?" He said gazing into the shadow.

And from it emerged, two eyes glowing yellow under a dark blue facemask. A man was standing there, watching him, dressed in dark blue armor, a ninja it seemed.

No answer came, the stranger kept watching him. The assassin decided to shrug it off as there are too many crazy people in the institute, he must be one of them.

When he closed the door behind him he was pleasantly surprised at what he was. There appeared to be only three rooms. The living room was rather simple. There were traditional Ionian paper walls, or Shoji. In stead of carpets or mosaics the floor was completely covered by Tatami, a type of floor made of rice straw. On the center of the room was a low coffee table with four pillows on each side. On the wall next to the door of the living room was hanging a large scroll, and on it some words he couldn't read, probably in Ionian.

He slowly started moving towards the first door opening it, it was the door of his bedroom. Like the living room it was simple, like he asked for. Besides the king sized bed and long white curtains obscuring a window there wasn't really much furniture. Just besides the wide window was a large wardrobe, made of some sort of red wood with a depiction of a golden dragon on its wings. One thing that caught his eye was a katana holder that stood out from the rest of the room by being ornate. As he moved to inspect the sword he realized it was just a decoration.

He removed the sword from the holder and left his weapons in its place.

The room was lit by a lantern that was standing on a single nighttable besides the bed. The room was everything he wanted. It was simple and practical.

For now he decided to lay on his bed and take a nap, his room was now in complete silence, the only thing that could be heard was his steady breathing.

He slowly closed his eyes, and when he did, a certain purple mage came to his mind.

Syndra

She could be considered a friend, given their similar pasts. Besides there was something there, he just couldn't say what.

And with that final thought he had faded into the realm of dreams…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Thero'gar had met his contact on the dusty roof of the abandoned garrison at the edge of town. The cloaked figure gave him an letter which he took, the two men didn't exchange a word during the process._

_He managed to get to the city walls and from there jump on the flat roof of a building. It was late at night and thick mist was covering the whole area of the capital. _

_As he jumped from roof to roof he opened the letter and took out an red note._

_455455!|\\\|_

_`/0|_| 4|23 +0 63+ !|\\\| +0 +|-|3 |235!|)3|\\\|(3 0|# 4?454|2 4|\\\||) 31!|\\\/|!|\\\|4+3 |-|!|\\\/|. |-|3 |-|45 833|\\\| (4|_|5!|\\\|6 |2!0+5 4|\\\||) |)35+0|2`/|\\\|6 |34(3 0\\\/3|2 +|-|3 \\\|/|-|013 |(!|\\\|6|)0|\\\/|, |-|3 !5 4 +|234+|-| +0 |\\\|4+!0|\\\|41 54|#+3`/ 4|\\\||) |\\\/||_|5+ 83 |)341+|-| \\\|/!+|-| 4((0|2|)!|\\\|61`/._

_The note was written in a coded language knows as leet. What the note acctualy said was _

_Assassin_

_You are to get in to the residence of Aqasar and eliminate him. He has been causing riots and destroying peace over the whole kingdom, he is a treat to national safety and must be dealt with accordingly._

_From what he heard this Aqasar was some sort of harbringer, prophet, seer. He was telling the people that an army of destruction was approaching. Thero'gar didn't care, the empire was full of false prophets like him, he is just another head to add to the pile._

_He already saw him so he knew what he looked like._

_Somewhere around noon he was watching him from the shadows of a small alleyway. He was standing on a makeshift podium speaking to the crowd around him, telling them of slaughter, that they weren't safe, that the Void will come._

_The reason he was sent to kill him was that the people actually trusted in what he said, The Void, pff._

_As the letter was dropped by the assassin it seemed to burst into flames and vanish completely._

_The prophet was staying in an nearby inn named "The Curved Knife". He watched the three floored building from a nearby rooftop. _

_He saw a glimpse of his white hair by the window on the top floor. _

_The assassin made a handseal with one hand and said "I vanish…"_

_With that he became a cloud of crimson mist, slowly creeping in the room from the window, reappearing under the prophets bed. Now all he had to do is wait until he lies down and then…_

"_I knew this day would come…" The elderly man said._

_Thero'gar was shocked least to say, he was absolutely sure he didn't make any sound when he was entering. Besides the man couldn't see him._

"_You know the floor isn't a place to be lying around, you are going to catch a cold."_

_Now he was sure the man somehow spotted him, but how? The assassin blinked behind the man who was sitting on a chair in front of the fireplace._

"_The cold doesn't bother me…" The assassin coldly replied._

_The old man sighted._

"_How did you know where I was?" The assassin asked, as if he didn't really care._

"_I'm a prophet you know, I have seen the future. Thero'gar of the Actos."_

"_You know me?"_

"_Of course I know you, I know everything." The prophet said. _

"_I do my best to help this miserable realm and its people to not get destroyed and this is how they repay me? By sending an assassin to kill me." The old man said in an angry tone._

"_Well nevermind, I knew what was going to happen to me if I choose this road, if the Emperor wants to leave the people in darkness so be it. He will regreat it soon enough." _

_The man slowly rose from his chair and with the help of his walking cane slowly approached the table in the corner. He grabbed a bottle and started drinking it._

"_How rude of me… do you want some?" The prophet said continuing to drink it until it was empty._

"_Why do you ask me and drink it all?"_

"_I already knew your answer boy."_

"_I wasted too much time here…"_

"_Indeed you have, I just wanted to have one last drink before I die." The man said as he returned to his chair near the stone fireplace._

"_Do what you must assassin…but know this, you cant change your future, I know, I tried." With that he grabbed his long white hair and pulled it to his side so that his neck became exposed._

_The assassin lifted his sword and in one swift strike the limp body fell on the floor. Thero'gar picked up the head of the prophet, now dripping in blood and placed it in a brown bag which he tied._

_Now with the bag over his shoulder he jumped of the window into the darkness._

Thero'gar slowly opened his eyes. He got into a sitting position as he rubbed his eyes. He then realized he didn't have anything to do for the rest of the day, it was already getting dark.

Sleeping wasn't an option anymore, he didn't sleep a lot anyway, it was luxury.

He opened his wardrobe only to be unpleasantly surprised by a white variant of his armor on a hanger besides his original one.

"Didn't I leave this thing back at my room?" He thought to himself, he almost spat at it as he took out his normal armor which he brought with him on his way to his new room.

Now in full battle attire he exited his room and tried to remember the layout of the institute he heard from a summoner earlier.

He was trying to get to the training rooms, it was getting dark so no one would be there to bother him.

He silently made his way trough the hallways until he got into another hallway that was connecting all the training rooms, both big and small.

He entered the first room and when he looked inside it he saw that its empty. It wasn't lit at all and the bright crystal lantern seemed to be broken. That didn't bother him, as he could see in total darkness as he would see in daylight.

The room had a few targets for archers, some weights, and in the center of the room a sand circle that was most likely a sparring arena.

He went to the center of the sparring arena he sat on the sand crossing his legs.

It was a long time since he meditated last, too long. He emptied his mind and steadied his breath, well at least tried to.

He couldn't stop thinking, of stuff, of her. She wasn't important anyway, just a potential ally.

He tried to focus but then he felt a strange unease.

He felt like there was someone else in the room.

Like he was being watched.

He opened his eyes and turned around in the darkness but found nobody, must be getting jumpy.

He tried again to focus, clearing his mind, sharpening his senses.

Footsteps…

Silent…

Barley hearable…

Someone was in the room he guaranteed it.

"Embrace the Shadow…" Said a deep voice, too deep to be human.

"OR DIE IN DARKNESS!" His sixth sense triggered and on instinct he rolled dodging two blades sticking from a gaunlent, aimed at his neck.

He quickly got up and raised his hands close to his face protectively.

What he saw in front of him were two bright red glowing orbs.

The figure was a ninja by appearance, its armor intimidating, two bladed gaunents on its arms.

Have they came to finish him off, still hunting him? They infest every realm he has ever visited. Protecting balance, pff. They were the reason his clan was getting eliminated. The Actos were a threat to balance, and blance must be saved, ha.

His rage was getting larger by the second.

Thero'gar recklessly attacked the ninja not caring that he didn't have a weapon. He dashed and aimed a right hook at the ninjas helmet. The ninja pulled his head backwards avoiding the punch but the assassin turned around and tried to hit the ninjas head with his left elbow.

The ninja ducked and jumped with a right uppercut to the assassins chin. The hit connected but the assassin seemed unaffected. Thero'gar used his chance and tackled the ninja and in seconds they were both on the ground, the assassin on top of the ninja.

Now that Thero'gar had him in place he grabbed his neck with his left hand and pulled his right hand behind his back forming a fist.

The assassin gathered all his strength in his fist bringing it down.

The sand in the ring raised in a dust and the concrete around the ring cracked.

To his surprise the ninja was replaced by a black transparent version that disappeared in a burst of black smoke.

"Impressive…" The black ninja said as he appeared behind the assassin.

Thero'gar heard metal grinding against metal as his blades extended. He quickly blinked behind the ninja catching him by surprise as he aimed a legsweep and got the ninja on the sand below him .

The qassassin jumped seven feet into the air and aimed to land with his knee on the ninjas head, but the ninja rolled out of harm's way, the ground cracking under the force of his strike.

The ninja backfliped onto his feet, now disappearing into the ground.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha!" The ninja menacingly laughed as Thero'gars eyes narrowed.

The room suddenly became filled with thick red mist, the assassin vanished from the ninjas sight.

"_**Join ussssss**_"

"_**TRAITOR!**_"

"_**Ha ha ha ha**_" Said numerous ghostly voices within the mist that seemed to belong to no one.

Suddenly the assassin appeared a couple of feet in front of the ninja dashing quickly closing the gap between them.

Thero'gar connected a punch to the ninjas midsection sending him flying backwards.

The ninja hit the wall behind him, concrete dust could be heard falling to the floor.

The ninja fell to his knees.

"We will meet again…" Was all he said before disappearing in a portal made out of shadows.

The assassin panted, after this he hated the institute even more.

He needed some fresh air.

He walked out of the training room and into the hallway taking a turn to enter the institute gardens, or forest as he liked to call it due to its sheer size.

He dusted himself off as he took a walk on the cobblestone pathways.

He touched a pouch at the back of his belt where his daggers were usually put. Out of it he pulled out a small flute, he inspected it as if to see if it was broken or not.

The flute was sturdy, made out of carved Garok tusk, but still all that tumbling could have damaged it.

He got off the pathway and into a nearby group of trees, where he found a isolated stone in the grass.

He decided to sit on it and play the flute for a bit. Playing the flute was probably the only thing he liked in the world, the only thing he was good at, except killing that is.

He lowered his mask and brought the back end of the flute to his lips.

He started playing a soft tune. It was telling of a sailor at sea who was desperately searching for his home, at the end he didn't find it. Life sucks anyway.

He jerked quickly pulling his mask down at the sound of footsteps in the soft grass behind him expecting another attack.

His tense shoulders relaxed as he saw a familiar silhouette of the only person he thought of as a friend.

Syndra…

"Relax… its just me." She said approaching him and sitting besides him on the rock.

"I was taking a walk and then I heard you playing, didn't think you were the type to play music." She said looking at her feet.

"Why are you doing at this ungodly hour?" The assassin asked.

"I cant sleep… nightmares. What about you?" She asked.

"I was trying to meditate then some random guy tried to kill me, so we fought a little then he disappeared… then again it could only be my hallucinations, this place is driving me insane." The assassin complained

He couldn't help but notice that Syndra was acting a bit stiff around him lately. He really wanted to help her overcome her problems, she was a nice girl and all.

"Syndra…"

"Hmm?"

"You know if you are still worried about that… how should I say incident back at the festival, don't. I realize you were intoxicated and didn't know what you were doing. The kiss it didn't mean anyt…" He was interrupted as Syndra tackled him onto the grass pulled his mask down with a bit more force than necessary and pressed her lips against his.

Although the master assassin was a expert killer, master of offence and defense he didn't really know what to do.

_Instinctively he closed his arms around him and kissed her back. _

_From childhood he was taught to repress feelings and now they all came to the surface._

_She tasted like strawberry…_

_**Hope you liked dis **_


	8. Chapter 7: A new enemy

The Crimson Assassin Chapter Seven: A new enemy

**Authors notes: **

Thanks to everyone so far for the support. Special thanks to RazorC for all dat constructive criticism and feedback. Btw I rushed to finish the last chapter due to the block week (the week I cant write in, not that I don't want but I cant) so it was a bit shorter. In the next rewiev tell me how mutch long chapters do you want them to be. And for the ppl who asked if there will be a lemon, ik it's a M rated story and all but I don't know how to write lemons, nor have I tried for that matter, so the answer is maybaaaa.

Enjoy

The Sun has just risen behind the covers of Mt. Targon and shone upon the glass dome over the institute gardens. A lonely green leaf slowly fell from a nearby tree and landed on Thero'gars uncovered nose, the gentle touch of the leaf waking him up.

He was lying against a tree close to the rock he was playng the night before. He thought of getting sp since his back was getting sore but then realized there was something weighting his chest down. When he lowered his head in order to see what was holding him down he saw a familiar face resting upon his breastplate arms embracing him as millions of strands of long white hair lay in every possible direction.

With a gentle half smile he remembered the night before, every detail of it. Now that he did, there was one small question… What now?

Was he in a relationship with her, well they were more than friends certainly and he did feel something unexplainable towards her. Since he has never been in a relationship before he didn't really know how things go around in that area.

He moved his left hand, slowly as to not wake Syndra up, um to his face and pinched the black fabric of his facemask and brought it up to his nose, just below his eyes.

He thought for a second and then tried maneuvering out of her embrace, Syndra responded by mumbling something and embracing him even tighter, not letting go. He thought of blinking out but then she will fall since she would lose support she found on his chest and maybe hurt her head.

"_Umm….hey its me summoner Nicholas, remember me_?" Said an voice in his head that was rather annoying to say the least.

"No… What do you want?" The assassin responded in his head.

"You got a battle in a few minutes, so get ready." The summoner responded.

If there was something the assassin hated in the Institute it was mental links, they always left a buzz in his head, not letting him concentrate, it was hard telling if he was speaking something out loud or thinking it.

He slowly moved his hand to grab Syndras shoulder and shake it gently. The purple mage slowly opened one eye to inspect her surroundings, after a moment of recalling the night before she let out a soft giggle.

"Syndra I have a game now, you should wake up." Thero'gar said in a voice that was just above a whisper.

She slowly got up stretching and letting go of a yawn. The assassin took a moment to inspect her body, slender yet curvy, so…. He got carried a way for a second there.

He too got up as blue circles appeared on the grass around him and were getting smaller by the moment. As he looked upon Syndras face he saw a wide small adorning the purple mages face. Just as the circle was about to take him in an instant, Syndra lowered his mask and embraced him for a long kiss and whispered something to his ear.

_Strawberry…_

As he appeared in the round chamber he didn't bother looking at who is on his team, he could have sweared, or maybe it was just his imagination, but then again he didn't have any imagination.

Did he hear "I love you"?

He stopped thinking as the magical altering of the Rift ended and they were transported on the base platform, just above their nexus. He waited a few seconds so that his summoner gets him the items he needed.

He paid little attention to what his summoner was rambling in his head but he overheard that his opponent is skillshot dependant so he is getting him boots of speed. The assassin felt a burst of speed as he continued down the central lane of the forest.

The assassin slowly approached his tower and leaned on it casually. The'rogar let the breeze caress his face as strands of white hair passed over his eyes. White hair?

"What is the meaning of this?" The assassin asked in his mental link.

"Huh?" The summoner was confused.

"This ridiculous outfit!" Thero'gar said.

"Oh that's a skin I purchased, quite cool huh?" The summoner said relaxing a bit since he thought he had done no harm.

The assassin inspected his armor. It was a white and lightblue version of his classical armor, only with more, decorations…

He hated decorations, he could hardly recognize his daggers, his sword, even his hair. He was disgusted at his new look, it reminded him of the dogs that were always near the emperors feet, boot lickers, hoping to get a "Good boy" from the lord.

He shrugged, no use in getting angry over something you can't change. It didn't feel any different it was just, unmodest.

The assassin followed his minions with his gaze as they clashed with the opposing ones in their mindless clash. He slowly approached them and stabbed one minion that was about to die.

Farming, as the summoners named it was a boring job of killing minions for gold, he preferred to farm champions. Thero'gar lazily raised his katana and let gravity do its job as he let the swords weight pull it down slaying another minion.

At this point he wondered if his enemy had the courage to approach him, or they just didn't want to watch him in the outfit so decided leave.

That thought made a unnoticeable smile under his mask.

Thero'gars eyes widened in shock, his sword falling out of the usually sturdy grip of his arm. Over the other side of the minion front was an giant purple eye, framed with an yellow body and from it stretched out were three tentacles.

The creature didn't seem to aknowlage his existence as it zapped a minion with a small purple ray as the minion was reduced to ashes.

"You…." The assassin mumbled.

"Inferior creature, you address me?"

"Are you of the Void monsters?" The assassin said his hand shaking.

"I am no monster, I am Vel'Koz, but I am of the Void."

The assassin viciously stepped on the hilt of his dropped sword sending it flying high in the air, as it descended he grabbed it. With a short spring the assassin jumped over the minion wall and with a cry of rage aimed a diagonal slash at Vel'Koz. The creature covered its eye with one of its tentacles leaving it severed. The assassin didn't stop there as he took out his two blades from his back in order to execute a barrage of slices. The creature fired a small wave of purple energy at the ground but the assassin didn't pay any attention on it. It proved to be a big mistake as a pillar of magneta energy erupted out of the ground sending him flying back and leaving a crater in the ground.

The assassin landed on his back and managed to get up, he began recklessly pursuing Vel'Koz as he retreated to his turret, his movements loosing al the grace they had.

As he neared the turret it fired blasts of blue energy at him, each blash hurting more and more, but he didn't stop, the desire for vengeance was too great.

He fell to his knees and then on his arms, not being able to move any further. Vel'koz was floating triumphantly over him with crossed tentacles over his invisible chest.

"Weak-minded creature, ha ha ha." The Void creature gloated as it became difficult to breathe. He finally fell to the moist grass, the last thing he saw was a tiny brown squirrel approaching his face.

"Umm….why did you tower dive at level one with no minions?" The summoner asked in the assassins head confused by his actions.

"Summoner Nicholas, do you value your life?" The assassin calmly asked his summoner.

"Well…yea, kinda?" The summoner replied, a hint of unease in his voice.

"If that is the case, I suggest you shut up." The assassin replied to the summoner who gave a gulp in response.

The assassin tried processing what he just saw as he gave his summoner a few moments to buy him his items. A Void creature in the rift? How? Why? Are there more of them?

There were so much unanswered questions, he needed to do a bit more research afterwards, but now to concentrate on the battle.

As the assassin advanced down the bottom lane he noticed something new on his weapons. It seems as if they were fueled by some sort of electrical energy, rift magic again.

The road down bottom lane was relatively short due to the Boots of Mobility his summoner bought him. He did wonder, how do boots make him run faster?

The assassin approached the rubble where his turret used to stand, from there he could see an Echinda, half woman half serpent, she was wounded and was slowly making her way to him.

She lay in front of the assassins feet, blood flowing out of a deep cut in her back, she grabbed his feet.

"Pleassse help me!" She whined at his feet.

The assassin raised his gaze from the serpent woman and to the approaching mass of stone he came to know as Maplhite.

His summoner noticed him of an approaching enemy that he named Malzahar, he was told to dispose of the stone chunk quickly.

Thero'gar picked Behemoth from his belt and threw it at malphite hitting him in the center of his chest making him stumble back. He opted for Carvus instead of Venomfang as he didn't believe venom could spread trough stone.

The mountain of stone quickly retorted by charging to him at a speed Thero'gar thought was impossible for the creature to attain. Malphite hit the assassin with such force he sent him flying several feet backwards. The assassin got onto his knees trying to catch his breath but then he saw a large wheel of stone moving at his direction.

The assassin thought of a simple maneuver to dodge Malphites attack. Just as the stone moved to hit him the assassin blinked behind it effectively moving out of its way. To his surprise, the wheel moved in an impossible way backwards hitting the assassin in the back making him fall to the ground.

The shard of the monolith approached the assassin to deliver the finishing blow. The assassins ear picked up a sound coming from a bush behind Malphite.

"Come here big boy…" The serpent said venom in her voice.

The creature turned around and in a shriek green light burst out of the serpents eyes turning Malphite into stone.

"Wait how did you mana…." The assassin now in utter confusion.

"Sss top wasting time!" The serpent yelled as the assassin quit trying to figure out how she managed to turn Malphite to stone.

Thero'gar blinked in front of Malphite and in two slices its arms fell off shattering on contact with the ground, the attack was ended in a high kick sending the creatures head flying towards the direction of the river, its body falling heavily on the ground.

The serpent crawled towards the assassin suing her tail to raise herself to eye level to him.

"Oh hi, I am Cassssiopeia but you can call me…" She was interrupted when a sudden pain hit her, in an loud scream left her lips she fell limply to the ground.

The assassin watched the half melted head of Cassiopeia unfazed by the gore. He gazed up to see from where the beam of purple energy came.

Just above the ground a man in purple robes was floating, over his head he had a purple ornate hood with a facemask obscuring his face, similar to his own.

"Malzahar I presume?" The assassin impassively asked.

"You guessed right, id hate to waste time, shall we?" He didn't wait for an answer as he approached him.

From his hand he fired a beam of purple energy that the assassin dodged. The assassin was dashing quickly but the mage raised both of his hands and on both sides of the assassin two dark purple portals appeared and shot out energy beams from both of them hitting the assassin who fell on one knee. He was quite fed as the summoners would say.

He tried blinking from behind him but found himself unable to, the next beam of energy from the mages hands hit him in the right shoulder.

"BEHOLD YOUR DEMISE!"

The area around the assassin turned black, where was he?

_He was walking trough a forest, it was golden from the autumn, leaves were falling all around him._

_It was if he was watching from his own eyes but not able to do anything._

_The road ends on the edge of a cliff, he was no longer in the forest, he was on top of a mountain, it was snowing heavily._

_Was he cold?_

_He was never cold._

_He wasn't wearing his armor, but some filthy rags._

_He gazed on his right arm, where the Segregares mark ended just below it was the blue Agapos mark, one that symbolized that the bearer is married. What surprised him more was that on his left arm was another Agapos mark red in color. That didn't make any sence._

_The blue mark was carried by husbands and an indentical only red in colour by wives. Why did he carry both of them?_

_His thinking was cut short when he jumped of the cliff. The Actos couldn't die of old age and had massive regenerative abilities, but there wasn't any way he could survive this fall, was it suicide._

The vision ended at him holding his head, he had a strong headache.

The assassin was breathing shallow ragged breaths, that felt real, too real to him.

The mage floated casually towards him.

"You put up a good fight assassin, not got enough tho." He raised a hand to finish him but stopped when he saw the ground around his legs darken, a shadow?

"Fuc…"

The assassin covered his eyes with his hand at the incoming wawe of rocks and dust. After a few moments when the dust settled he saw that the ground has cracked by what seemed a force of great power.

Where the cracks were the biggest he saw metallic feet. It appeared that the metallic feet were a set of full metallic armor. The warrior had a tattered red cape wavering at the breeze, a vicious looking spear at one hand and a patched up shield in the other. The whole armor was full of dents and scratches, it seems that it has seen quite a few battles.

"You are privileged to die at my feet!" The metallic man yelled as he bashed his spear against his shield.

Malzahar tried to recover from the assault but was not given any time as the warrior charged jumping and hitting him in the head with his shield.

"Get up and fight!" The armored man said.

Malzahar suddenly opened his eyes and with a move of his hand the ground under the armored warrior became purple and filled with negative energy.

"You think this is enough to stop m…" The armored man was interrupted as a small purple creature suddenly appeared before him from a portal.

"_Voidlings?_" The assassin was truly shocked now.

The creature let out a low growl as I suddenly got bigger and with that it jumped on the armored warrior.

Malzahar used that moment to increase the distance with flash, but the assassin didn't want to let go just yet.

"Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Rin, Retsu, Zai, _**Zen**_" In mere seconds the rift became filled with a coat of thick red mist.

The heavy scent of blood almost made Malzahar puke.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH**"

The mist cleared out fast, the assassin turned his gaze from the mutilated corpse of the mage to the metal warrior who was trying to get a voidling off his spear.

Time stopped as the voice of the female announcer declared the defeat of Thero'gars team.

"Backdoored…" Said the voice of the assassins summoner in his head.

Time passed rather quickly from the moment of their defeat to the return in the Institute gardens. Thero'gar was brainstorming the one question that bothered him the most, what is the Void doing here?

He overheard from a few summoners something about the institutes library, he should search it soon. The assassin decided that he will do it now since he hasn't anything to do now.

As the assassin looked around him he found himself surrounded by a peaceful and green clearing in the forest, under the same three he fell asleep with Syndra in his arms.

This thought triggered something, unexplainable, warmth, was he sick? He was never sick, he didn't know what this new feeling was nor how to explain it.

From the clearing he made his way quickly to the cobblestone walkway. He continued following it not paying any attention to the summoners greeting him, they were just a nuisance as was this whole place, in 250 years he will be free.

It appeared that something was blocking his way, male, average height, blue armor, at this moment he remembered him, he was the same ninja that watched him in the Ionian wing hallway, did he have a stalker?

At this point it didn't matter though, because the ninja drawed his two swords.

The ninja's bright yellow eyes watched Thero'gars dimly glowing crimson ones.

**Authors notes:**

Srry ppl I was forced to rush this chapter coz the block week came again, im not happy about it but that is just how things are, thanks for all the support I got so far!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey sorry people I couldn't post anything I am deathly sick so I whrite only a few sentances a day I will post the new chapter as soon as I can


	10. I'm back!

The Crimson Asassin: Redoing thewhole thing!

**Author's Notes: **Thought that I was dead?

Alright folks, the few of you that ever read my story listen here. After more than a year of absence, I am back. But no, I haven't spent all that time doing nothing. In fact, I have spent it role playing on different sites, all for one single purpose of course. And that is perfecting my english and learning to write.

Now that I turned back to observe what I wrote when I started making this story, I canonly say that my writing skills from then are vastly inferior to what I'm capableof doing now. Apart from the fact that it was simply… 'bad', the story and relationships advanced far too fast, and that was one of the main things I cringe on when reading another fanfiction. To put it more simply, it felt too un-natural. Likewise, they were far too short.

So, I just decieded to scrap the whole thing, and reake it with the same story, with the only difference being the fact that now, they will be better!


End file.
